Pretty Cure Gen Stars! Together in Harmony!
Pretty Cure Gen Stars!! Together in Harmony! is a next generation movie for the next generation pretty cure. It goes on from Pretty Cure- Futari wa Pretty Cure Grand Heart! to LOVEtto Pretty Cure! Disclamer- For a new pretty cure series, new next gen will be added Story Beginning After the big war between pretty cure and their villains, everything is now silent from evil. The pretty cure are now calming down and growing up. They are having their own families and being what they are wanting to be in their future. Until a big evil from the past comes to wreck and have the world fall into darkness. He wasn't going to have the pretty cure stop him from pure domination. He has an evil plan to stop them. Old Pretty Cure Missing?! By no explination, the old pretty cure start disappearing out of nowhere. Families getting worried of what happen to them. Some kids that no the old cures so much have second thoughts that something has happened to them and needs to find them. Of course, this is the big evil that had this planned. He took the old cures to his dimension and fight them, even though they can't since they are too old to. To the Rescue In order to save the old cures, a new generation of girls have to save them. From Grand Heart to Candy Sweets, they go to save the old cures with attacks that are closely the same or different from the others. They go to the dimension where the old cures are located. With some obsticles on the way, like the bad pretty cures, old corrupted cures, and some of the old villains from the past. The next gen made it, but was to late. Big Battle The big evil corrupted all the old cures, to fight the next gen cures. By a finger snap, all the cures were defeated by the corrupted cures and are not skilled enough than the old cures. They thought they were going to give up, but keep their hearts loved from everyone. Suddenly a flash of light comes down to them and turned them into their upgraded forms. With the help of the miracle lights all mascots, including the old mascots, were using, the corrupted cures go back to normal, with the big evil still left. He turns into a big giant, since he can absorb magic from anyone he corrupts. The pretty cure with the old cures try to stop him. But he being more stronger than them, he defeats them so easily. In order to stop them, both generations defeat him with their power that they have left. They defeat him, and go back to their dimension. Finally Everyone rejoices and sees that the pretty cure is saved. With now the pretty cure together with the next gen, they celebrate and give the power to the next gen to save the world from new evil. The old mascots and old pretty cure say their goodbyes and go either to their right place, or goes with the next gen pretty cure. '' Teams Next Gen * 'Futari wa Pretty Cure Grand Heart!' * 'Futari wa Pretty Cure Super Splash!' * 'Yup! Pretty Cure 4 Ha Ha!' * 'Clover Hearts Pretty Cure!' * 'Flowering Buds Pretty Cure!' * 'High Music Pretty Cure!' * 'Joyful Tales Pretty Cure!' * 'Fast Heart Pretty Cure!' * 'Greatful Charge Pretty Cure!' * 'Royal Princess Pretty Cure!' * 'Magical Witches Pretty Cure!' * 'Yaku Okashi Pretty Cure!' * 'LOVEtto Pretty Cure!' Original/Corrupt * '''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart!' * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star! * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! * Fresh Pretty Cure! * Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Suite Pretty Cure! * Smile Pretty Cure! * Doki Doki Pretty Cure! * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Go! Princess Pretty Cure! * Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! * Kirakira Pretty Cure A La Mode! * HUGtto Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure * Misumi Sumi/Cure Rose * Yukishiro Shiro/Cure Azure * Hyuuga Chieko/Cure Sprout * Mishou Sora/Cure Heron * Kiryuu Tsuki/Cure Luna * Kiryuu Kazemi/Cure Breeze * Yumehara Hiromi/Cure Fantasia * Kasugano Mayu/Cure Parfum * Akimoto Yuuki/Cure Oak * Minazuki Shiori/Cure Lagoon * Mimino Naomi/Cure Secret * Hano Midori/Cure Kiwi * Murasakino Ume/Cure Akebi * Kobayashi Suika/Cure Melon * Okisabaku Suna/Cure Citrus * Yorokobi Jun/Cure Tulip * Natsuno Hinata/Cure Daisy * Sakuraki Takara/Cure Cherry * Kounna Kuroba/Cure Shamrock * Oritatami Ayame/Cure Iris * Genka Hisako/Cure Lyric * Shirabe Tomoni/Cure Choir * Katoyuki Kameko/Cure Glee * Yorimaki Mai/Cure Harmony * Oshiroharu Sayuri/Cure Crystal * Yoshidacho Ryosuzu/Cure Fighter * Naosai Kimiyo/Cure Shrine * Takatama Choko/Cure Rhombus * Nakakoto Haru/Cure Club * Daimiya Kazuko/Cure Spear * Raiko/Cure As * Hisuzume Uta/Cure Joker * Saimiya Koneko/Cure Queen * Katsusa Hoshi/Cure Beautiful * Shinda Ella/Cure Royal * Shikawa Kinu/Cure Marmalade * Himai Leiko/Cure Wish * Tamayo/Cure Mirror * Hanata Imae/Cure Petal * Kohi Meika/Cure Cerise * Asahina Miku/Cure Kismet * Izayoi Lulu/Cure Magic * La-chan/Cure Fairy * Osai Shinako/Cure Licorice * Takayama Ginhama/Cure Sucres * Ashingu Ritoru/Cure Icing * Mizutsuka Aneko/Cure Shout * Okasaka Saki/Cure Saint * Kawatani Airi/Cure Allure * Kitamae Rina/Cure Warmth * Takeyone Fuka/Cure Dearest Corrupted Cures/Original Cures * Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White * Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom * Mishou Mai/Cure Egret * Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua * Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose * Momozono Love/Cure Peach * Aono Miki/Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy * Hino Akane/Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao/Cure March * Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty * Aida Mana/Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Omori Yuko/Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora * Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet * Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical * Ha-chan/Cure Felice * Usami Ichika/Cure Whip * Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard * Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato * Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron * Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat * Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait * Nono Hana/Cure Yell * Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange * Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etolie * ???/Cure Amour * ???/Cure Macherie Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco * Natts * Syrup * Bun * Tarte * Chiffon * Azukina * Dandelion * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Rhyme * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Mendo * Glitter * Luna * Ribbon * Glasan * Pafu * Aroma * Mofurun * Usa-chan * Teijina * Pekorin * Chourou * Pikario * Hariham Harry Villains Supporting Characters Major Characters Other Characters Items * Dark Jewel(ダークジュエル Dāku Jueru)/Cure Jewel(キュアジュエル Kyua Jueru) - A item that transforms the original cures to their uniforms without their pacts. The jewel was the source of turning the original into corrupted cures to defeat the Next Gen cures. * Chorus Phone(コーラス電話 Kōrasu Denwa) - It was given to the Next Gen cures so they can teleport to different places in universes. It helps them both in battle and going to find corrupted cures. * Next Gen Miracle Light(次世代ミラクルライト Jisedai Mirakuru Raito) - Miracle Lights to give the cures more power to defeat villains. These miracle lights only works on the Next Gen cures, because of the original cures using the cure jewel. Locations * Tomoni Town() - Main town of the cures likes to hang out together. This town gets dark when the Next Gen cures are down from the corrupted cures. * Kuroppoi Land() - A land of where the evil rules. The land is consists of ten kingdoms and 30 villages. The major kingdom being Jaaku Kingdom. * Dancho Village() - It is the main village that is by the Jaaku kingdom. People there are kind and sweet, but acts like slaves. They have horrible punishments if not following rules * Jaaku Kingdom() - It is the major kingdom though out Kuroppoi and where the big evil lives and rules. Everyone that works there are given trust from the ruler, but if not doing their job, harsh punishments happen Songs Beginning * Next Gen Meet(Beginning) Middle * Pretty Cure DX(Everyone) * Pretty Cure New Stage(Everyone) * Pretty Cure Next Gen(Pop Version) Ending * Old Cure Medley(Original Pretty Cure Ops) * New Cure Medley(Next Gen Pretty Cure Ops) * Pretty Cure Next Gen(Rock Version) Merchandise Pretty Cure Gen Stars! Merchandise Gallery Trivia Category:Pretty Cure Gen Stars! Category:Cure Heartly